Air volume dampers are used in the heating and ventilating industry to balance the amount of air to be either supplied or exhausted from a specific area. Conventional commercial dampers require a wrench or screwdriver to loosen and then again tighten or adjust a push-pull rod to lock it and the damper blade in position. This process is often repeated many times in initially installing a heating/ventilating system to insure proper "balance" or air flow to various rooms or portions of the space to be heated/cooled or ventilated. Also, conventional dampers require the use of a screwdriver and wrench on bolts and nuts to assemble it into position and employ metal casting lock or latch member with set screw or bolts lock arrangement.
There thus exists a need for a kit of component parts for assembling and installing an easily adjusted damper.